The New Girl
by AnakinandPadmesgalaxy
Summary: Nessie and a Jedi Padawan both died at the same time, but galaxies apart. But somehow their souls collided with each other, but it was only Nessie who returned to a body, but she returned to the Padawan's body instead of her body, but one other thing, she has the memory of the Padawan's who's body she is now in.
1. Prologue

**_Prologue_**

_A Dark and stormy night I laid in bed just tossing and turning all because of the thunder and lightning that was going on outside my window or could it all be that I had a long day of having this strange feeling that something was going to happen to me._

_For you see all my life I had this ability to see or even sense things way before they happen like this morning not only did I have this strange dream but there was a time I could have sworn I heard voices coming from inside my head._

_ " __Great it is going to be one those nights." I sat up and hit my pillow for the sixth time tonight._

_Finally giving up on any kind of sleep I got up and made my to the living room. Walking into the room and going over to the couch I laid down on it before grabbing the remotes for the TV and DVD player. Once I had the TV on I hit the play button on the remote for the DVD player and it came on along with those famous opening for all the Star Wars movies came blaring out of the speakers._

_A couple of hours later I was laying there watching the Jedi fighting the battle droids, just then there was a loud clap of thunder and a flash of lightening lit up the room just before I heard a very loud pop and then the electricity went out._

_ " __Lovely." Mumbling to myself and getting off the couch._

_Stumbling into the kitchen, I made my way over to the junk drawer and began looking for a flashlight. Once I had found it I went over to the basement door and opened it up and started heading down the darken stairs._

_ " __Ok now is that the electrical box that I need, oh great cobwebs." I mumbled again to myself as a cobweb hit me in the face._

_Finally I reached the electrical box, I opened it up and flashed the light from the flashlight into the box so that way I could see that the main breaker was tripped. I reached out to pull the switch back into place when all of a sudden there was a bright flash of light and I was flung ten feet away from the box._

_I landed on some old boxes but they gave out under my weight and I crashed hard on to the floor and hitting it hard with my head, as I was blacking out I could have sworn that I heard the very same voices from earlier, then there was another flash of light before total darkness._


	2. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1_**

_" Come on Anakin now you are not being any fun." The blond female human said as Anakin pulled away from her._

_" Sorry Kymy but if I don't get back to the Temple my Master will give me another lecture about being out after lights out." Anakin kissed Kymy before getting up off the bed._

_" Didn't you tell me that Obi-Wan was on a mission and would not be back in three days?" Kymy pulled her top down over her head._

_" __Yes but I have this feeling that something bad has happen, I will see you soon." Anakin opened the door and left the room._

_" Man Anakin Kymy is pissed off, let me guess you didn't screw her brains out." Anakin's friend said as they entered the main sidewalk of the city._

_" I guess, but the funny thing was the Force was telling not to have sex with her." Anakin said just as a commotion caught his attention._

_Anakin took off running towards the small crowd and pushing his way to the front of the crowd of people._

_" Excuse me Jedi business." He said once he was near the problem._

_The crowd parted and that is when he saw the brown robed figure laying on the ground._

_" Who was the first person to find the body?" Romy asked the small crowd that was gathered around._

_" I was, I was taking out the trash when I heard a loud crashing sound then a smell of something that had been burnt, and that is when I saw it was a person." The old man said as he nodded towards the trash that he had dropped._

_Anakin went up to the body and trying not to gag as he could smell the fragrance of burnt flesh._

_Reaching out he gently pulled back the hood that was covering the face. He was in shock to see that the face was that of a female._

_He looked closely at the face and saw that it was burned but not as badly as the right hand that was sticking out from underneath it._

_Anakin carefully rolled the body over and when he did he heard a moan come from the girl._

_" It is ok I am here to help you. Romy call the Temple and tell them we need medical personal and here is our location." Anakin yelled out to the other Jedi._

_" Ok will do." Romy yelled back._

_" Am taking you to the Jedi Temple, you are going to be ok. Can you tell me your name?" Anakin asked as he tried to comfier the girl until medical personal came for her._

_" My...name ... is ... N..." was all the girl said as she faded back into unconscious._

_" __Anakin Skywalker I should have known that you would be with someone else instead of me." Kymy said as she came up to where the small crowd was finally departing._

_" I would back off from Kymy and not everything revolves around you." Romy took ahold of Kymy's arm._

_" Take your hand off of me or I am going to report you to the Jedi Council, Anakin how could you ... oh my ... what happen to her? " Kymy stopped in her tracks when saw Anakin kneeling next to a body of an injured person._

_" Excuse is miss but we need to get through." One of the healers said as they finally arrived._

_Kymy moved out of the way and the Jedi Healers went over to Anakin and body, they looked over the body and wrapped it up before taking it to the Jedi Temple._

_" Oh ... my ... Anakin are you ok?" Kymy ran over to Anakin and throwing her arms around._

_" Yeah am find, I need go and make sure she is ok." Anakin pulled Kymy's arms off of him, before he followed the Healers back to the Jedi Temple._

_The very stung Kymy just stood there and watched Anakin hurry off to catch up with the Jedi Healers._

_" Well ... well it looks like you time as Anakin's plaything is over." Romy said as he walked passed Kymy, and he too caught up with Anakin and the Jedi Healers._

_Anakin followed the Healers down to the medical bay and watch them lay the injured girl down on the exam table._

_" Sorry Anakin but this is as far you can go until we have her in a room then you can see her." The Chief Healer put her hand on Anakin's shoulder._

_" Ok could you call me when you have her moved, am going to get something to eat." Anakin asked as he saw one of the Healer's helpers came out of the room and nodded to the elder Master._

_" Yes Anakin I will call you." The elderly Master gave Anakin a motherly smile._

_Anakin turned and headed out of the medical bay and straight for the dining hall._

_Anakin grabbed some food and the some Jawa Juice before going over to the table Romy and a female Padawan sitting next to him._

_" Hey Anakin, Romy told me about the girl that you both helped." Rebekka said as Anakin sat down across from her._

_" How is she?" Romy asked._

_" At the moment I don't know, Master Rumruner told me that she would let me know when the move her into a room." Anakin said as he began eating his dinner._

_Thirty minutes later Anakin's com-link went off and Master Rumruner called Anakin to let him know that the girl was in a room and it was fine for him to come back to the medical bay and see the girl._

_Once Anakin was in the room with the girl he pulled a chair up to the bed and sat down next to the bed._

_Gently picking up the girl's hand and held before he knew it he started to get very sleepy._

_Laying down his head on the side the girl's right side and he fell sound to sleep._

_Obi-Wan showed up and came to see Anakin when he heard what happen, he grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around his Padawan's shoulder before going back to his and Anakin's quarters and went to sleep himself._


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Two weeks later Anakin walked out of the room and saw Obi-Wan quietly talking to one of healers.

" Master Kenobi you will have to let your Padawan know that if the girl does not come to in two days then we will have to take her off the machine and call her death." Master Rumrunner said not knowing that the young man was standing behind them.

" No you can't do that! I know that she will wake up soon, please Obi-Wan don't let them do it." Anakin pleaded with the adults.

" Anakin listen to me, I don't like it any more than you do, but it is for the best for this young girl." Obi-Wan said going over to Anakin and put his hand on the young man's shoulder.

" Can you please give her two more days. I know she will wake up." Anakin looked at the two Jedi Masters.

" Ok I will give her two days but no longer." the Jedi Healer told Anakin just as there beeping sound coming from the room.

Master Rumrunner rushed into the room with Obi-Wan and Anakin following close behind her.

" What is the problem? " the Jedi Healer asked as she came up to the bed.

" There was a slight movement in the girl's eyes." the young Padawan Learner said as the head healer turned off the alarm button.

" Ok just keep an eye on her, and if there is any changes call me and as for you young Padawan I suggest that you get something to eat." Master Rumrunner looked up at Anakin after she finished with the girl's vital signs.

" But ..." Anakin started to say.

" No buts Anakin there isn't anything else to do at the moment, so let's go eat." Obi-Wan came over to Anakin and put a hand on the young man's shoulder.

" We are going to start decreasing the medication that we have her on, so if something does happen it will be in a couple hour." the Healer said as she walked towards the door.

The only thing that Anakin could do is nodded his head and followed Obi-Wan out of the room.

They left the medical center of the Temple and headed to the turbo-lift so that way they can get to the dining hall. They stopped at the doors of the lift just as it came to a stop on their level.

Getting onto the lift Obi-Wan pushed the button that the level that dining hall was on.

The lift stopped on the level that they needed, the doors open and the two Jedi stepped out of the lift.

Going down the hallway they passed a couple of Younglings who stopped in their tracks long enough to bow their heads to both Anakin and Obi-Wan.

" Just slow it down some." Obi-Wan smiled at the two Younglings.

" Yes Master Obi-Wan." the two children said at the same time.

Anakin smiled at the two children before heading towards the dining hall. Once they got to the doors of the dining hall they opened up and a couple of Padawans came out of the room but one of them held the door open for the two Jedi.

Anakin walked in to the room and looked around and saw Romy and two female Padawans sitting at a table.

" I will see you again at lunch." Obi-Wan chuckled as he looked at the table that Anakin was looking at and saw his friends sitting there.

" Ok I will see you later then." Anakin said as they got into the line for their food.

Anakin grabbed his food before going over to the drink machine to get some Jawa juice before heading into the dining room and headed for the table where his friends were sitting at.

" Hey Anakin how is everything going?" Romy asked as Anakin sat down next to one of the female Padawans.

" Hey guys everything is going as well as can be. Um . . . hello am Anakin." Anakin looked at the girl sitting next to him.

" Yes I know, I am Tracie." the girl said as is began to blush, because she has a huge crush on Anakin.

" I ran into Kymy the other day and she was pissed off because you haven't been around to see her." Romy said as he winked at Anakin.

" Well it will be some time before I go and see her. There is something more important than her. I think it is time to look for someone new, lets say she is getting to attached and wants me to commit to her." Anakin said as he took a bite of his breakfast.

" Don't let the Council know that you are seeing someone outside of the Order." Romy said as he watched Obi-Wan sit down next to a female Jedi Master and he leaned over to her and whispered something in her ear.

Anakin turned around to see what Romy was looking at and saw that he was looking at Obi-Wan and his female companion.

" Obi-Wan knows about her and so does Master Yoda." Anakin turned back around and started eating his breakfast again.

" Whoa and Master Yoda has not said anything to you about seeing her." Romy asked.

" No because they know that she is only around for sex and that is it." Anakin put a spoonful of mush into his mouth.

" Um ... Anakin I was wondering what are you doing tonight?" Tracie asked hoping that he was free.

" Nothing why do you ask?" Anakin turned his attention to the girl sitting next to him.

" Well I was wondering if you would like to have dinner with me." Tracie gave Anakin a hopeful smile.

" Tell you what give me your number and if nothing happens and hour before dinner then I will call you then we can get something to eat." Anakin smiled back at Tracie.

" That sounds great." Tracie said before going back to her breakfast.

" So how is that girl that you brought here?" Romy asked as he saw a sad look come across Anakin's face.

" Well there was some kind of eye movement but that is all, they said that if she did not come out of the coma then they will have to take her off the life support." Anakin said as he finished the last bit of his breakfast.

" Isn't she girl that was found in the entertainment section of the city and that she was hurt really bad, everyone still can not believe that she has lived this long." The girl next to Romy said before taking a sip of her Caf.

" Yes that is the girl and I too can not believe that she has made it this long, I just hope that she wakes up is all." Anakin said as he finished up his juice.

" Well I have to meet up with my Master and practice combat tactics number three and four." Romy said getting up from the table.

" I need to hit the refresher before doing some research on animals on different planets." Anakin started to get up from the table.

Everyone got up and headed out of the dining hall and going over to the turbo lift.

" Oh what is your number so that way I can call you?" Anakin asked Tracie as the lift stopped on their level, the doors opened up and a couple of Younglings came off the lift nodded their heads and headed for the dining hall.

The four Padawans got onto the lift and headed to the levels that they needed to get off at, while they were going to their levels Anakin got Tracie's number.

" I will call you later." Anakin leaned his head down and whispered in Tracie's ear before giving her a light kiss just as the lift stopped and the doors opened up.

" Ok bye." Tracie said before she stepped off the lift.

" Are you going to see her?" Romy said as the doors on the lift closed.

" Maybe I will see how tonight goes and if things go well with her then I will start seeing her, and so far I like what I see." Anakin winked to Romy before he stepped off the lift.

Anakin walked into his quarters got out some clean clothes before heading into the refresher.

Five hours later Anakin was kissing Tracie goodnight before heading to the medical center. He walked into the medical center and saw the Healer come out of the girl's room.

" Good evening Anakin." The Healer said as she saw Anakin come into the room.

" Good evening Master how is she doing?" Anakin asked as he looked over the older woman's shoulder and saw the girl still laying in the bed.

" There is no change in her condition, there was still eye movement but that was all." The older lady said before heading to her office.

Anakin walked into the room and pulled over the chair and sat down next to the bed.

" Hey am back so I want you to know that you are not alone I will be here all night long." Anakin took ahold of the girl's hand and held it before he laid his head down on the bed and closing his eyes.

Two hours later Anakin woke up to pressure on his hand, sitting up he realized that the girl was squeezing his hand.

Anakin gently squeezed back and then he felt another squeeze, he then looked up to the girl's face and saw the most beautiful hazel eyes looking back at him.


	4. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3_**

_The girl was looking up at the person, who she knew has been with her this whole time that she has been here so far. _

_The one thing that has caught her eye, was how blue this guy's eyes are, and then she was trying to figure out where she has seen this person before. _

_" Hey am so glad to see you awake." Anakin smiled at the girl. _

_" Padawan Skywalker ... oh my ... let me go and get Master Rumrunner." The Padawan Healer looked at the couple and saw the girl was awake, before rushing out the room to get the Master Healer._

_" Our Chief Jedi Healer is Master Rumrunner, she is really great at making people better, oh sorry am Anakin Skywalker, you can tell me your name latter when you get better. Look who is awake Master." Anakin looked to see the Master Jedi Healer come into the room followed by her Padawan Learner._

_" I understand that the young lady is awake, well hello there, welcome back to the living, and you have Anakin here to thank, he was the one that stayed right by your side." Master Rumrunner said as she came up to the bed. _

_" So are you going to take out the tube?" Anakin asked as he stepped back and watched the Jedi Master look over the girl who was looking at him with a scared look on her face. _

_" Yes we will, it's going to be ok, there isn't any thing to scared of you are going to be ok and tomorrow morning, with the help of Anakin here we can get you up and walking around." The older lady turned some and smiled at Anakin. _

_" Sure and if you want me to I can bring you something to eat for lunch or dinner." Anakin smiled at both the Jedi Master and the girl. _

_" That sounds like a great idea, ok now lets see about this tube. Oh Anakin I need for you to leave the room please we have to put her to sleep to get the tube out." Master Rumrunner looked at Anakin._

_" Ok, just get me when you are done. You will be fine and I will be here when you wake up." Anakin vame back to the bed and took the girl's hand and held it for a couple of seconds and giving it a gentle squeeze before leaving the room. _

_Thirty minutes later Anakin was back like he promised and was sound asleep like he had been doing for the last two weeks. _

_And like before he was awaken by alight squeeze of a hand in his hand. _

_Anakin sat up and saw the girl awake again. _

_" Hey again, am glad to see you awake and this time without a tube. Sorry that I didn't get to introduce myself, am Anakin . . . Anakin Skywalker." Anakin reached out and took the girl's hand._

_" I know, I am Vanessa but friends call me Nessie." The girl introduced herself, but her voice was in a whisper. _

_" Well it is very good to meet you Vanessa, you should go back to sleep, it's only after midnight." Anakin brushed a strain of hair that had fallen into the girl's face. _

_" Please call me Nessie, oh really, ok that sounds great, because I do feel sleepy and it's the real kind not the drug kind of sleep that they had me in, nighty night." Nessie begin to yawn and her eyes were starting to close. _

_" Anakin, Anakin wake up its time for breakfast." Obi-Wan came up to Anakin and put his hand on the young man's shoulder and shook him very lightly. _

_" What am awake, oh its you, shsh we don't want to wake up Nessie." Anakin sat up in his chair. _

_" Who is Nessie, you mean she is out of her coma?" Obi-Wan said as he looked closer at Nessie and saw that the tube was gone. _

_" Yes she woke up last night, and morning Nessie how are you feeling?" Anakin looked down and saw Nessie looking at him._

_" Morning Anakin am feeling better except my throat hurts just a little, um . . . hello." Nessie looked next to Anakin and saw an older man standing next to him. _

_" Oh hello, I am Obi-Wan, and its great to see you awake, you had my Padawan worried and welcome to the Temple." Obi-Wan smiled down at Nessie. _

_" Thank you Master Obi-Wan, and it is very good to meet you and am sorry to have him so worry over me, oh my name is Vanessa but friends call me Nessie." Nessie said as she smiled back at the Jedi Master. _

_" Um... Master you did say something about breakfast, and would you like me to get you something?" Anakin asked as he started for the door._

_" I just want some tea please." Nessie looked over to door to see Anakin looking at Obi-Wan with a jealous look on his face. _

_" Ok I will bring you a cup of tea come on Master." Anakin said before walking out the door. _

_" He is right it is time for breakfast, well I hope that you have a great day and hope that you can leave here soon." Obi-Wan chuckled before he headed to the door. _

_" Thank you Master and I too hope I can leave soon." Nessie said with a small yawn._

_Obi-Wan nodded and followed Anakin to the lift, where he was met with a jealous Padawan. _

_" You know you are not allowed to have those kinds of feelings for her Anakin." Obi-Wan said as they step onto the lift. _

_" I know Master but there is something about her that has my heart in her hands." Anakin said as Obi-Wan pushed the button. _

_" I just didn't hear you say that, well anyway just be careful that the Council knows how you feel about her." Obi-Wan said just as the lift doors opened up. _

_" Master, um isn't that your brother?" Anakin asked as they stepped off the lift and saw Master Lucas Nightrider._

_" Yes it is I wonder what he is doing here." Obi-Wan mumbled to himself. _

_They walked into the dining hall got their breakfast before finding a table and sat down. _

_It was an hour later Anakin walked into the medical center and saw Nessie sitting in a chair. _

_" Hey here is your tea, am hlad to see that you are up and out of the bed." Anakin came over to Nessie and handing her the tea. _

" Thanks well if things go well today I will get to leave here, but there is one problem I don't have a place to go." Nessie said before taking a sip of the tea.

_" There is a place where you can stay until the Council and figure what to do with you." Anakin said as the medical droid came into the room._

_" Well I do remember now that am here to meet up with my new Jedi Master." Nessie took another sip of the tea._

_" Really do you know the Master's name?" Anakin asked as he took another sip of his tea._

_" No that I can't remember, well I was wondering if you can help me walk around." Nessie asked. _

_" Sure whenever you are ready." Anakin smiled at Nessie. _

_It was eight hours later and for the first time over two weeks Anakin said good night to Nessie before going to his quarters and getting a good night's sleep. _

_And Nessie got into her bed and fell sound asleep. _


	5. Chapter 4

**_CHAPTER 4_**

_" Hey Anakin are you coming?" Romy asked as Anakin came out of his quarters.  
" Um... Hey guys, I have something to do first but I will met you guys in the hanger bay." Anakin looked at the group that was standing in front of him. _

_" Let me guess you are going to see that girl who is in the medical center." Rebekka said putting her arm through Romy._

_" Yes I am going there, her name is Nessie and she is awake now, and am going to see if she wants me to bring her something back." Anakin said as they began to walk down the hallway to the turbo-lifts. _

_" Really so I wonder what is going to happen to her now." Tracie said as they stopped by the doors of the turbo-lift and waited for the lift to come to their level. _

_" Am not sure but she told me that she came here for a new Master." Anakin said as the lift stopped and the doors opened up._

_" Really so I wonder who will be her Master, I heard that there are seven knights that are in line for Master." Tracie said as they got onto the lift._

_Anakin hit the button that the medical center was on while Romy hit the button for the hanger bay, which was on the level below the medical center of the Temple. _

_" Anakin when are we going out to dinner?" Tracie asked Anakin just before the lift stopped on the medical center's level of the Temple. _

_" Um we can go out tonight how does that sound to you?" Anakin smiled at her before getting off the lift._

_" Ok we can talk about it over breakfast." Tracie said as the doors began to close. _

_Anakin nodded before turning away from the turno-lifts and headed for the medical center. _

_" Well good morning Anakin, Padawan Nessie is still asleep." The Padawan Healer said as she looked up from the data pad as Anakin came into the room._

_" Ok I just want to see if she wanted something for breakfast, my friends and I are going out for something to eat this morning." Anakin said coming up to the desk._

_" I see, ok but if she is asleep please don't wake her up." The girl said._

_" Ok I wont wake her up." Anakin turned away from the desk and headed for the room that Nessie was in. _

_" Anakin is that you?" Nessie asked as she heard the door slide open. _

_" Morning Nessie, I stopped by to see if you wanted me to get you something to eat, am leaving the Temple with a few friends and we are going to get something to eat." Anakin came up to the bed and took a hold of Nessie's hand and held it. _

_" Am fine thanks Master Rumrunner is getting me something, maybe we can get something for lunch." Nessie said as she could feel that Anakin some feelings for her. _

_" Oh ok well I guess I should be going and meet up with my friends." Anakin said looking at her lips. _

_" Anakin, um . . . kiss me, I know you want to, and I want you to do it." Nessie watch his emotions shine in his eyes. _

_Anakin lowered his head towards Nessie's and very softly laid his lips on Nessie's lips and passionately kissed her. _

_" Excuse me Padawan Skywalker, but I don't think that is a very good thing to be doing." Master Rumrunner cleared her throat as she came into the room with Nessie's breakfast. _

_" Um sorry well I was just leaving, I will be here for you at lunch time." Anakin said standing back up and headed for the door. _

_" Ok see you then." Nessie said as she smiled at Anakin before he walked out of the room. _

_Anakin left the medical center and headed down to the hanger bay where his friends were waiting for him in the speeder. _

_Walking across the room and got into the speeder and sat down in the back seat with Tracie. _

_" So how is the girl um I mean Nessie doing?" Romy asked as he started up the speeder. _

_" She is doing better Master Rumrunner was giving her, her breakfast as I was leaving." Anakin said as Romy brought their speeder into morning traffic. _

_" That is great to hear that she is doing good, I wonder when we get to meet her." Rebekka asked as Romy lowered the speeder down to ground level. _

_" You guys might be able to see her either tonight or tomorrow morning." Anakin said as Romy slowed the speeder down before stopping in front of Dex's Diner. _

_They all got out of the speeder and made their way to the diner. _

_Romy open the door and stepped aside so that way both Rebekka and Tracie could go into the building before him and Anakin. _

_They found a booth and sat down and began looking at the menus. _

_" Anakin Skywalker where have you been?" The voice of the one person tjat Anakin didn't want to see. _

_" Um... Kymy hey I have been busy." Anakin said looking at Kymy. _

_" I see well you could have called me. So what are you doing later today?" Kymy batted her eyes at him as she began running her fingers through his hair. _

_" I have to do some research for a class so I can't do anything this afternoon, and I have plans for the evening before going to bed early tonight." Anakin said as a couple of Kymy's friends motion for her to come with them. _

_" Um...ok just call me when you are looking for a long and wild night." Kymy said leaning down and kissing Anakin before turning away from the Jedi and following her friends out of the Diner._

_" What was that all about Anakin?" Tracie turned to look at Anakin. _

_" Nothing, morning Hermione." Anakin said as their waitress came up to the table._

_" Morning Anakin, Romy, Rebekka and Tracie so you want me to get the regular for you guys." Hermione asked as she looked at each one of the Padawans. _

_" Yes please." the group said together. _

_" Ok comimg up." Hermione just laughed and shooked her head before turning away from the table and went to get the Jedi their orders. _

_A few blocks away Nessie was up and walking around the medical center of the Temple. _

_" It is so good to see you up Nessie, how are you doing this morning?" Obi-Wan asked as he came into the room. _

_" Good morning Master Obi-Wan, thank you and am feeling much better, Anakin isn't here he said something about going to get something to eat with a few friends of his." Nessie smiled at the older man as a looked around the room. _

_" Oh well I just thought I would find him here since I had to come here for two weeks to get him." Obi-Wan looked at the girl in shocked because she read his thoughts. _

_" Ok and yes I can read minds or thoughts. Well I was heading back to my room so I can sit down." Nessie said as she started walking towards the room. _

_" Well I guess I will have breakfast by myself hope you have a great day and may the Force Be With You." Obi-Wan bowed his head before heading out of the room. _

_Nessie came into the room and climbed back into the bed and turned on the holonet and began to channel surf to see what was on, and it was here that someone in the News caught her attention. _

_" Great Amidala is having issues about something that she doesn't like, one of these days she will piss off the wrong people and they will come after her." Nessie said to herself._

_Somewhere else in the Temple. _

_" You will get to meet your new Padawan in a couple of days, from what I understand she is still in the medical center, but will be moved to the dorms today, I hope that your mission is successful Master Lucas." Master Windu said to the man standing in front of him._

_" Ok I can't wait to meet her and I hope this time they will be willing to yalk and come up with a treaty." Master Lucas said before walking up the ramp of his ship._

_" Ok May The Force Be With You Lucas." Windu said as he watched his good friend head up the ramp. _

_" And you to my old friend." Lucas said as he turned to see his friend before entering the ship._

_Windu turned and headed for his ship so he could head for his mission that he had to do and would be gone for the rest of the week. _

_" Why can't his brother be more like him, Obi-Wan is getting more like his late Master." Windu said to himself as he sat down in the cockpit of his ship. _

_Later in the afternoon Anakin was almost running down the hallway as he was hurrying to meet up with Nessie for lunch. _

_" Hey Anakin." Tracie said as he rushed past her. _

_" Oh hey Tracie." He said as she came up next to him._

_" What are you doing for lunch?" Tracie asked as they stopped by a turbo-lift._

_" I have plans for lunch sorry, but we are still on for dinner tonight, I made a promise to Nessie that I have lunch with her and if she leaves the medical center I will show her where she can stay until she meets up with her new Master." Anakin said as the door open and two female Padawans stepped out of the lift. _

_" Hey Anakin. " the two girls said together in a seductive way._

_" Hey Ladies." Anakin smiled back at them. _

_" Yes we are still on for tonight see you around five then." Tracie said just before Anakin stepped onto the lift._

_" Ok see you at five." Anakin said just before the doors closed. _

_" Hey sorry am late I was in the middle of a research project." Anakin came into the room all out of breath ten minutes later. _

_" It's ok I just woke up and guess what, I can leave here so after lunch I was wondering if you could take me to the dorms." Nessie said as she got out of the chair that she was sitting in as Anakin came up to her. _

_Anakin stood in front of Nessie and took a hold of her hands and looked into her eyes, just before he leaned his head down and began to kissing her. _

_Nessie wrapped her arms around Anakin's neck as she felt his arms go around her waist and pulling her closer to him._

_" Um... Anakin you think we should go and get lunch?" Nessie pulled back a little bit to get her breath. _

_" Oh yeah sure lunch, then please follow me." Anakin let her go before taking a hold of her hand and led her out of the room. _

_Thirty minutes later Anakin pulled up to a small building before they walked into the room. Going to a small table both Padawans had a great time together before they had to go back to the Temple. _

_" Ok and here we are this is the place where we stay at when we can't go on a mission with our Masters, either because it is not safe for us or the people don't want someone unexperience to do a peace treaty." Anakin said as they walked into the dorm room and saw six beds._

_" Ok then I guess I should pick out a bed." Nessie looked around the room._

_" Well they are taken, but this one which is next to mine, I will be staying here for the rest of the week, Master Obi-Wan had a mission to go on." Anakin moved to one of the beds and sat down on it. _

_" Ok um is there a place I can go to so I can work out?" Nessie asked as she saw that on the bed was clean clothes. _

_" Sure I can show you where the gym is at, I see that the dorm Mistress brought you some clothes." Anakin also saw the clothes laying on the bed. _

_They left the room and Anakin led them down the hallway to the lift and lucky for them it just got there and whoever was on there was gone. Stepping onto the lift Anakin pushed the button that the floor level that the gym is on. _

_" It is also on this level you can find the room of a Thousand Fountains, it is a great place to go to meditate the sound of water falling is very relaxing. Well here we are." Anakin said as the lift stopped and the doors opened up. _

_" Ok that sounds like a great place to go to when I finish with my workout." Nessie said as they got off the lift. _

_They walked down the hallway until they came to the doors of the gym, Anakin looked through the small window and saw that both Tracie and Rebekka was in the room. _

_" Well I better go now I had a great time, and I will see you later ok." Anakin moved away from the doors so that way the two girls inside can't see him._

_" Um ... are you hiding from someone?" Nessie watched Anakin move away from the door. _

_" Not really well I better get going, I have to have and outline and a rough draft of a project that am doing, if you need anything here is my com-link number and I will be in the archives if you need me." Anakin handed Nessie a com-link with his number in it. _

_" Ok I will see later then and thank you for lunch and I too had a great time well see you later then." Nessie turned away from Anakin and started for the gym._

_Anakin nodded before turning away and headed back to the lifts and getting onto the lift and headed for the archives. _

_Eight hours later Anakin came into the dorm room with Romy, Rebekka and Tracie._

_" Man Anakin I can't believe that you told Kymy off like that, well hello there." Romy stopped in his tracks when he saw Nessie sitting in her bed reading a data pad._

_" Guys this is Nessie, Nessie these are my friends Tracie, Rebekka and this guy was with me when I helped you the night you were found in that alleyway." Anakin introduced the two girls. _

_" Am Romy, and all I did was call for the Healers, it was Anakin who was beside you the whole time." Romy said as he came over to Nessie and shook her hand. _

_" That's not completely true Romy, you did keep Kymy away from me while we waited for the Healers to come." Anakin smiled at Romy. _

_Nessie sat there and watched the look Anakin and Romy gave each other, and she also noticed how the two girls hung on to both Anakin and Romy. _

_" Well thank you to the both of you and it's nice to meet you both Rebekka and Tracie." Nessie said as and elderly lady came into the room. _

_" Good the rest of you are here lights out in five minutes." the lady said as she looked at the small group of Padawans. _

_The Padawans smiled at the lady before grabbing their night clothes and went to the refresher and got ready for bed._

_They got back into the room and climbed into their beds._

_" Good night Nessie." Anakin said as he started to drifting off to sleep. _

_" Good night Anakin." Nessie said as she started drifting off to sleep. _

_Amd it was a some what peaceful sleep until Nessie began to have a very strange dream, then she realized that the dream wasn't her's but that of Anakin's nightmare. _


End file.
